Innocence oublié
by trafalgar-Luana
Summary: School fic. Elle est arrivé, et tout a changé. Son sourire, son innocence, sa bétise. En un mois, la bande de délinquant du lycée Fiore. Pourtant, petit à petit le mystère disparait et la tâche d'encre sur le tableau blanc qu'elle represanté l'engloutie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I :**_

« - Alors te voici »

Elle sourit au vieux directeur. De son un mètre quarante, elle portait un simple uniforme à la jupe rosâtre, un collant d'un blanc immaculé. Pour cet événement, elle avait choisie d'attaché ses cheveux en deux grande et longue couettes noir qui s'onduler.

« - Je suis ravie de vous revoir, monsieur Makarov ! déclara-t-elle poliment en se courbant.

- Moi aussi, Haruka-chan, enchaina-t-il chaleureux. Allez, je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. Ta classe est dans le bâtiment des secondes, deuxième étages, classe numéro trente et un. »

Elle hocha de la tête, récupéra son emploie du temps, signa quelque dernier document, et c'est de nouveau sac en main, qu'elle salua le directeur et partis en quête de sa classe.

Elle passa dans la cours, où un jeune garçon blond à la cicatrice barrant son sourcil droit y entrait, mais Haruka ne le remarqua pas du tout, tout le contraire du jeune homme qui la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le bâtiment des deuxièmes années.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa classe, elle respira un grand coup pour calmer son excitation et toqua.

« - ah ! Euh… Entrez ! fis alors la petite voix d'Aries-sensei »

Le brouhaha qui régnait quelque seconde avant se calma. Haruka entrouvris la porte et déclara de sa voix claire :

« - Je suis la nouvelle élève ! leur appris-t-elle.

- ah ! Monsieur le directeur m'avait prévenu de ton arrivé, je t'en prie, entre ! l'invita Aries-sensei »

Elle entra timidement et referma la porte. Alors qu'elle venait de se poster aux côtés de son professeur de littérature, on lui prit soudainement ses deux mains et une voix enjouée s'écria :

« - Tu es tellement mignonne ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?! Je suis Mirajane Strauss ! Enchanté ! s'écria la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs.

- ah ! Enchanté ! Je suis Haruka ! J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année tous ensembles ! »

Juste après cela, elle fut amenée à un groupe de table, où toutes les filles de la classe étaient réunies.

« - Je m'appelle Lucy, se présenta la jeune blondinette.

- Levy, enchaina celle aux cheveux bleus avec un ruban dans les cheveux.

- Jubia est Jubia, repris l'autre jeune fille aux cheveux bleu.

- Lisana, poursuivie une autre jeune fille aux cheveux blanc mais cette fois-ci court. Je suis la petite sœur de Mirajane !

- Et pour terminais, je suis Erza, conclu la jeune fille à la longue chevelure rouge.

- ravie de vous connaitre ! s'exclama Haruka toute enjoué. »

Elles discutèrent quelque minute jusqu'à ce que soudainement…

« - Qu'es-ce que vous avez ?! hurla-t-elle en se levant tout en toisant sévèrement le groupe de garçon derrière eux.

- t'as un problème Titania ?! enchaina le jeune garçon aux cheveux rose »

Natsu comme s'appelais-t-il d'après Lucy, derrière lui se trouvais Gray, la personne dont Jubia était amoureuse, encore derrière eux se trouver Gajeel, un homme a la longue chevelure noir et aux piercings, puis il y avait Elfman, grand frère de Lisana et petit frère de Mirajane, et puis Loki, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et enfin Jett et Droy, deux amoureux de Reby.

« - Ohé ! Gray ! Natsu ! Ne la provoqué pas ! Elle va… ! »

BAM !

C'est avec une bosse que Natsu se retrouva à terre, a demi assommé. Immédiatement, Haruka se leva et couru a son chevet, sous la surprise de tous.

« - es-ce que sa va aller ? Tien le coup ! s'écria-t-elle en posant délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux »

Dans cette classe, deux groupe les séparer, le groupe des filles et celui des garçons. Pour le peu de fois où ils se parler s'était ensuite pour se faire battre par Titania. Ils auraient pu facilement devenir amis, mais simplement, aucun des deux groupes avaient osé essayer de connaitre les autres. Et au final, c'était devenu ainsi.

« - Haruka ? s'étonna Ezra.

- Erza-chan ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant une voix boudeuse. Ne le frappe pas voyons ! Il n'a rien fait ! »

Lentement, Natsu ouvris les yeux.

« - Je suis aux Paradis ? demanda-t-il en voyant le doux visage de la jeune fille.

- hihi ! Bien sure que non ! rit-elle »

Comprenant sa situation, il se leva d'un coup, manquant d'assommé, cette fois-ci, leur nouvelle camarade et s'écarta d'elle.

« - hé ! Fait attention à ce que tu fais Natsu ! lui cria alors Erza.

- Quoi encore ?! enchaina-t-il »

Souriante, Haruka se releva, tapotant sa jupe rosâtre et stoppa la bagarre.

« - Ne vous battez pas ! Nous sommes camarades non ?! »

Et son sourire étincelant attira alors le regard de tout le monde. Aries-sensei sourit. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit.

« - ah ! Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur ! se rappela Haruka en saisissant son sac, puis sur le point de partir... A tout à l'heure tout le monde ! »

D'un signe de la main, elle partit en trottinant en direction de la cours. Autant déjeuner avant ! Elle s'assit a l'ombre d'un grand arbre et ouvris son panier repas.

« - Tu es nouvelle ? fit-on alors »

Elle avala sa bouchais de riz et tourna sa tête vers la droite. Un jeune homme, à la chevelure grise et aux yeux noirs se tenait non loin d'elle. Elle hocha de la tête et décida de se présentais la première :

« - Je suis Haruka ! Dans la trente et un ! déclara-t-elle. Enchanté.

- Je suis Léon, de la classe quinze, celle de Lamia Scale, enchaina-t-il quelque peu surpris.

- Lamia Scale ? répéta-t-elle.

- Les différentes classes on des noms choisis par ceux qui en font partis, lui appris-t-il. Tu ne le savais pas on dirait bien, enfin, tu es nouvelle !

- oh ! miaula-t-elle alors qu'un grand sourire fendez son visage. Sais-tu quel est le nom de ma classe ?!

- Fairy Tail, poursuivie-t-il souriant.

- Fairy Tail… songea-t-elle souriante. Sa sonne bien ! »

Il lui sourit de nouveau.

« - Léon ! l'appela-t-on. »

Il se retourna alors et une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rose et aux yeux bleus s'arrêta devant lui.

« - Cherry ! s'étonna-t-il

- Je te cherche depuis un moment ! soupira-t-elle avant de prendre sa main. Dépêchons-nous ou il n'y aura plus rien à manger à la cantine ! En plus je ne veux pas faire attendre Ren ! »

Et sans même que personne n'aille le temps de parler, Cherry l'avait déjà embarqué au loin. Haruka lui fit un petit signe timide et termina de déjeuner tranquillement.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du directeur :

« - Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-elle en entrant »

Il hocha de la tête, le visage sérieux.

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

« - Haruka-chan ! l'appela Erza en venant dans sa direction. »

Haruka s'arrêta, valise en main, et se retourna.

« - oui ?

- Tu ne sais pas où son les dortoirs n'es-ce pas ? questionna Erza

- Hihi ! Oui c'est exact ! avoua-t-elle riant de ces propres bêtises. »

Erza lui sourit.

« - Viens, je vais te les montrais ! »

Haruka hocha de la tête et suivit Erza jusqu'au dortoir nommée Fairy Hills. D'un côté les garçons, partis interdite aux filles, de l'autres les filles, partis interdite aux garçons. Les dortoirs se situé aux deuxième étage, au premier étages il y avait une salle de jeu, de détente et une salle à manger où tout le monde se rassemblait pour déjeuner le matin et diner le soir.

Erza lui présenta Yukino, Cherry et Cherrya, Wendy, Biska, Kagura et Milliana, enfin, une bonne partie du dortoir féminin.

Elle ne dina pas et préféra rester dans sa chambre, se changeant, elle enfila son pyjama préférer, un pyjama rose avec des fraises, entra dans son lit et ferma lentement les yeux avant de finalement plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Et voila ma première school fic, j'espère que cela à plu à certain, navré pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II :**_

« - Bonjour ! salua-t-elle d'une petite voix »

Tous c'était tu lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, qui pouvait donc ce levez aussi tard ? Ils avaient cours juste après. Alors, lorsque la jeune fille était apparue, habillé de son pyjama rose à fraise, cela avait vraiment surpris tout le monde. De plus, de sa minuscule taille pour ses dix-sept-ans, la plus part pensèrent que c'était la petite sœur de quelqu'un.

« - ah ! Haruka-chan ! Par là ! l'appela alors Lisana assise à une table non loin d'elle, lui fessant de grand signe. »

Se frottant toujours les yeux, elle bailla encore une fois et marcha lentement vers ses amis.

« - Hey ! On n'est pas au collège là ! fis alors une voix. »

Plusieurs rire, la jeune fille se retourna, ne se sentant absolument pas humilié ou quoi que se soit, un grand sourire aux lèvres elle déclara :

« - J'ai dix sept ans ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde peut se tromper ! »

Elle s'assit a côté de Milliana.

« - Jubia veut savoir pourquoi tu es encore habillé de ton pyjama !

- c'est le matin ! Je comptais me changer après avoir déjeuné ! avoua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, Levy-chan n'est pas là ?

- ah ! C'est vrais, tien ! Je ne l'ai pas vu ! s'étonna alors Lucy.

- d'habitude c'est toujours elle la première levait, poursuivie Kagura

- bah, elle est peut-être déjà en classe en train de révisez ! imagina Erza »

Elles hochèrent de la tête. Une fois le déjeuner fini, leur affaire prête, Haruka préparé, elles se dirigèrent vers le lycée.

Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Curieuse, et inquiète, elles se mirent à courir jusqu'à la cours et s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense Magnolia où Haruka avait déjeuné hier midi.

Haruka se faufila discrètement tendis que ses amies demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Arrivé devant, la jeune fille à la chevelure noire écarquilla les yeux de terreur et porta ses deux mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte.

« - Levy-chan ! Droy-kun ! Jett-kun ! murmura-t-elle »

Tout les trois étaient cloués à l'immense arbre, dans un piteux état. Pourtant, personne ne bougea pour les aider. Haruka regarda autour d'elle, personne ne bougeais.

Elle sera alors les poings et avança, attirant encore une fois le regard des jeunes lycéens. Elle attrapa la barre de faire qui retenait le pied droit de Levy, appuya son propre pied sur l'arbre et poussa de toutes ses forces.

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne se passa. Elle recommença jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule gauche. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers…

« - Natsu-kun ! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi faire ! déclara-t-il en enlevant sa main alors que ses poings s'enflammé »

Elle lui sourit, hocha de la tête et s'écarta. En a peine deux seconde, Levy était à terre, dans les bras d'Haruka, Jett et Droy aussi, libérer par Gajeel.

« - Levy-chan ! appela-t-elle sa tête sur ses genoux. Tu peux m'entendre ? »

Bien sur aucune réponse. Sans attendre, Wendy et Cherrya vinrent soigner les blessés grâce à leur magie. Elles s'occupèrent d'abord des deux garçons puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus gravement blesser !

« - Gray ! cria alors Natsu aux côtés de Levy et Haruka. Bouge-toi ! Levy aussi a besoin de la glace !

- T'a un problème la salamandre ?! Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! hurla-t-il à son tour. »

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau se disputais…

« - Je peux faire de la glace ! annonça Haruka déterminais »

Surpris, Natsu se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle porta ses deux mains sur la blessure la plus saignante de Levy et ferma les yeux.

« - Ice… murmura-t-elle »

Un souffle d'air froid fut produit alors que de la glace d'un rose transparent empêcher dès à présent le sang de continuer de couler.

Elle sourit encore une fois à Natsu.

« - que se passe-t-il ici ? questionna alors la forte voix du directeur. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous séchez tous les cours ?! »

La foule de lycéen s'écarta pour laissez voir le spectacle au directeur du lycée. Une veine de colère s'installa immédiatement sur ses tempes.

« - Qui a osé ?! grogna-t-il alors énerver »

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

Les trois jeune gens étaient alors à l'infirmerie du lycée, les cours avait donc était annulé. Haruka était partis se reposais dans sa chambre, non seulement terroriser en pensant que cela pouvait arriver a quelqu'un d'autre mais aussi fatigué d'avoir utiliser sa magie qu'elle ne contrôlais pas vraiment.

BAMM !

Elle sursauta et inquiète, couru jusqu'à escaliers.

« - Répète donc ce que tu as dit ! beugla Natsu s'enflammant de rage.

- avec plaisir ! Cette gamine était si faible qu'elle ne méritait même pas d'être encore en vie ! le provoqua encore plus Sting »

Natsu n'attendis pas une seconde pour s'élancer de nouveau sur Sting qui était a terre, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres, un hématome a la joue gauche.

Et soudain, il s'arrêta en pleine action.

« - Qu'es-ce que tu fiche ?! Ecarte-toi ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Ecarte-toi ! Haruka ! gronda Natsu »

Elle lui sourit doucement, ne disant rien. Quelque minute plus tard, Natsu éteint son feu et recula. Haruka se tourna alors vers Sting, laissant sa longue chevelure d'ébène virevoltait derrière elle.

Sting pouvait facilement la regarder dans les yeux, la jeune fille était tellement petite que lorsqu'il était assis comme tel, il fessait sa taille.

Elle s'approcha de lui, son doux sourire aux lèvres et soudain…

CLAAAC !

Sous sa force, Sting tourna la tête, la trace de la petite main d'Haruka sur sa joue droite.

« - Qu'es-ce que… s'étonna-t-il en se retournant et en lui lançant un regard noir »

Elle ne silla pas une seconde, son doux sourire avait disparu, ses traits n'exprimais qu'énervement.

« - Arrête-donc ! soupira-t-elle d'une voix dure. Tu n'es pas supérieur aux autres ! Tu es aussi égal qu'eux ! Sauf peut-être dieu, nous sommes tous humains, tous égaux ! Et ce, tout simplement parce que nous somme né de la même façon ! Orphelin ou non, nous sommes sortit du ventre de notre mère ! Nous sommes humains, même ceux qui prétendre être des dieux ou qui en sont proche le sont ! Ne te crois pas supérieur et ne juge pas les autres sans les connaitre ! Qui sait, en apprenant à les connaitre tu pourrais te faire de bon amis et tu deviendrais plus fort ! Il est dit que lorsque l'on veut protéger les personnes qui nous sont cher, notre pouvoir s'accroit et tout ça simplement grâce à nos sentiments ! »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, ses traits redevenant aussi enfantin qu'avant. Et soudain, elle rit :

« - Du moins, c'est ce qu'avais dit le héros du film que j'ai regardé hier soir ! »

Elle fut rejointe par plusieurs personnes.

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

« - Tu es sur que sa va mieux ? s'inquiéta Haruka.

- Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! affirma Levy »

Et elles rirent. Aujourd'hui, les cours reprenaient de nouveaux, Levy ainsi que ses deux prétendants allez beaucoup mieux.

Alors, bien que l'incident d'hier était encore dans les mémoires, la journée se passa normalement, ainsi que la semaine, pour finalement arriver au week-end.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre III :**_

Alors que midi sonnait dans la ville de Magnolia, Haruka ne se privé pas pour dormir encore et encore.

« - Haruka-chan ! cria-t-on alors en la réveillant en sursaut. Debout ! »

Ses jeunes amies étaient là. Pas du tout réveiller, elle bailla et les salua. Elles rirent.

« - Tien ! fis alors Mirajane en lui tendant une lettre. C'est pour toi ! C'était dans la boite aux lettres !

- Bon ! enchaina Lucy alors qu'Haruka prenait la lettre. Prend une serviette et de quoi te lavez ! On va prendre un bain toute ensemble ! On t'attend dans le hall ! »

Et elles partirent. Haruka ouvris la lettre, puis se retint de sortir la photo. Son corps ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler, elle avait des sueurs froides inexpliqué et son estomac était nouée et ne semblait pas vouloir se dénoué.

Elle lâcha alors la lettre, terrorisée. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Pensant pouvoir se détendre, elle prit ses affaires et rejoignis les filles.

Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent tranquillement dans le bain. Haruka lavais délicatement le dos de Lucy dans la douche.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans le bain, Levy remarqua quelque chose.

« - tien ! l'interpella-t-elle. C'est quoi se tatouage ? »

Sur son épaule droite, un tatouage où deux dragons s'entrelacé et au milieu, une épée décorée de ronce.

« - ah ! Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Je l'ai depuis toujours »

« Toujours » ou plutôt, depuis qu'elle s'était réveiller…

« - C'est bizarre, enchaina Lucy. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu dans un des livres d'histoires…

- tien, c'est vrais… Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler… ! »

Puis elles changèrent de discutions et s'amusèrent a s'éclaboussait. Exactement comme l'avais pensé Haruka, le bain la détendis grandement. Mais en retournant dans sa chambre, de nouveau elle se sentit mal.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et se mise à dessiner, non seulement pour faire passer le temps mais aussi pour se calmer.

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

« - Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? Lucy, Levy ? demanda Erza en entrant tranquillement dans la salle à manger »

Accompagner de Jubia, Milliana, Kagura, Yukino et Wendy, Lucy se tourna alors vers elle, les yeux écarquillaient de surprise, en état de choc.

« - Venez-voir… murmura-t-elle »

Curieuse, les cinq jeunes filles s'approchèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux.

« - Mais c'est… ! s'étonna Yukino.

- Jubia ne s'y attendais vraiment pas ! poursuivie Jubia.

- et bien sa pour une surprise ! continua Kagura.

- eh bien di-donc… repris Milliana.

- c'était sur… conclu Erza tout aussi surprise

- mais alors… termina Wendy »

Lucy et Levy hochèrent de la tête et soudain, un hurlement féminin, venant donc du dortoir des filles, se fit entendre.

Immédiatement, Lucy et Levy se levèrent, livre en main, et coururent jusqu'à leur dortoir, avec les filles. La porte de la chambre d'Haruka était ouverte !

« - Ohé ! Qu'es-ce que vous faites bande de pervers ! cria Lucy en voyant Gray, Sting et Natsu.

- ah mais… mais ce n'est pas nous ! s'écria Natsu. On a juste était interpelé par son cris et on est venu !

- Mais oui, mais oui… ! gronda Erza en fessant craquer ses phalanges tout en s'approchant des trois garçons.

- Rah ! Mais t'a qu'a regarder sa si tu nous crois pas ! grogna Sting en lui lançant un photo »

Elle l'attrapa facilement et regarda la photo. Erza écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tourna sa tête vers Haruka, rouler en boule dans un coin de la piece, en pleure, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de trembler.

« - Es-ce que… C'est ça qui t'as fait aussi peur ? questionna-t-elle »

Haruka hocha de la tête. Lucy voulant voir, pris la photo et lâcha un petit cri en la laissant tomber par terre et elle recula.

C'est ainsi que chacune des filles purent voir cette photo, elles écarquillèrent les yeux de terreur et de surprise. Wendy partit immédiatement aux toilettes pour vomir.

Lucy s'agenouilla au près d'Haruka et la pris dans ses bras. Levy, elle, prit la photo et regarda l'enveloppe non loin.

« - Qui a donc pu oser t'envoyer sa ?! C'est horrible ! maugréa-t-elle en ramassant l'enveloppe »

Puis, elle regarda son livre et écarquilla encore une fois les yeux se surprise en regardant la photo.

« - Lucy ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Ces gens… Ces gens se sont… ! »

Lucy ne compris pas, Levy voulu lui expliquais mais se ravisa en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. Lui rappelais cela serais encore plus douloureux.

« - Je vous expliquerais après ! »

Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'elle fut endormit, ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre. Levy expliqua d'abord leur trouvaille aux garçons puis leur montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé à tout le monde.

« - c'est horrible ! s'écria immédiatement Lucy horrifié. »

Le même genre d'exclamation se firent entendre parmi les filles tendis que Natsu commençais à s'énerver. Qui avais osé faire sa a son amie ?! Une chose était sur, personne ne laisserais sa impuni !

« - Jubia pense qu'il vaudrait mieux garder sa pour nous…

- Jubia a raison, affirma Yukino. Cela sera plus prudent. »

Finalement, les filles réussirent à faire chavirer l'énervement des garçons et à les convaincre.

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

« - Haruka ! »

La jeune fille à la longue chevelure noir se retourna et posa ses yeux cerné sur Natsu.

« - Ah ! Tu es matinal Natsu-kun ! s'étonna-t-elle. Bien dormi ?!

- ouais ! Bien que cet enfoiré de glaçon arrêter pas ronfler, se plaignis-t-il en la rejoignant »

Elle rit et c'est avec Natsu qu'elle continua sa promenade matinale. Chose qui lui permettait de se détendre.

« - Salut bande de naze ! hurla alors Natsu en entrant dans la salle a mangé »

Des voix non réveiller les saluèrent. Ils n'étaient que très peu, Yukino, Milliana et Kagura était partit pour la journée, Levy et Lucy avait décidé de faire plus de recherche sur ce qu'elles avaient découvert. Et la plus part des autres membres était partis pour le week-end.

Haruka s'installa près d'Erza et, accompagné de Jubia, Lisana et Mirajane, elles discutèrent ensemble.

« - Dit ! fis soudainement Lisana. Tu peux nous montrer cette marque dont tu nous avais parlé ? »

Haruka fut quelque peu surprise de sa demande, mais souriante, elle accepta et enleva son gilet. Chacun la regarda attentivement, aucun doute. C'était bien sa.

Oui. Cette marque… Ce tatouage signifier toute sa vie, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquer. Tous simplement parce que savoir son passer ne l'intéresser pas plus que sa. Oui, Haruka était amnésique, mais elle s'en fichait tellement.

« Je vivrai ma vie et en profiterais jusqu'à ma mort, mon passé reviendra s'il en a envie ! » Voila ce qu'elle s'était dit.

Rien d'autre. Et c'est ainsi que sans s'en rendre compte, elle était retombé dans sa propre enfance.

_« - Elle s'appellera Haruka ! annonça fièrement sa mère._

_- Haruka ? s'étonna son père. Pourquoi donc ? »_

_Elle avait rit et ne lui avait jamais donnée d'explication. Se nom lui plaisait, c'était aussi simple que cela._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre IV :**_

Makarov ne pouvait s'arrêter de tourner en rond dans son bureau. Cet incident lui restait entre les dents. Qui ?! Qui avait donc pu oser toucher a ses précieux enfants ?

Il s'arrêta soudainement et écarquilla les yeux. Se rappelant de quelque chose d'important. Il se rappeler parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit a la jeune fille.

_« - Puis-je savoir ton nom de famille ? Tu ne l'as pas remplie la dernière fois !_

_- eh bien… c'est qu'en fait… Je… Je suis amnésique… ! avait-elle alors avouait »_

_Et c'est soudainement, alors qu'elle se tortillait, visiblement gêné, qu'il remarqua son tatouage sur son épaule droite. Bien qu'il ne l'aille simplement entrevu, il avait tout de suite compris._

_« - Ce n'est pas grave, va ! »_

_Et la jeune fille était partie._

Le directeur soupira bruyamment et décida de faire des recherches. Pendant ce temps là…

« - Erza-chan ! l'interpela Haruka en courant vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda gentiment celle-ci en se retournant et en s'arrêtant.

- Tu peux me montrer où est la salle de physique ? questionna-t-elle en rougissant. »

Erza rit et accepta. Tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de leur prochain cours, elles croisèrent deux jeunes garçons qui étaient inconnu à la jeune nouvelle. L'un était grand et musclé, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et une chevelure blonde en bataille tendis que l'autre était un peu plus chétif et avait d'étrange cheveux bleu.

« - T-Tiens, vous êtes de retour de votre stage ? s'étonna Erza.

- oui, je suis ravie de te revoir Erza-chan, salua l'homme a la chevelure bleu »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, celui à la chevelure blonde fixait Haruka.

« - Nouvelle ? demanda-t-il simplement a Erza.

- ah ! Oui ! Voici Haruka ! présenta Erza. Haruka-chan, voici Luxus et G-Gerald ! Ils sont en terminal !

- oh… Enchanté de pouvoir vous connaitre ! avoua Haruka en se courbant poliment. »

Puis, après avoir un peu discutait avec eux, Erza pressa Haruka en déclarant qu'elles allaient être en retard. Elles arrivèrent à peine la sonnerie retentit.

Le cours se passa plus calmement que d'habitude, ce qui étonna leur professeur. Puis, ils eurent piscine et enfin cours de magie.

« - Bien, fit Sagittarius-sensei, vous savez tous dans quel catégorie vous allez, alors allez-y que l'on ne perde pas de temps. »

Tout le monde se leva et se dispersa en quelque groupe.

« - Ah et toi Haruka, d'après le directeur tu es dispensé de cours de magie, alors occupe-toi comme tu le peu et ne dérange personne !

- oh… Oui ! »

Elle décida d'aller observer le groupe de Natsu, le groupe des spéciaux où il y avait dragons slayer, les chasseurs de Dieux et les Constellationnistes.

Alors qu'elle marcher tranquillement et discrètement, un crie aigu, a glacer le sang, se fit en entendre. Haruka sursauta et reconnu immédiatement la voix.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle partit en courant, rapidement suivis de quelque personne.

« - Lucy-chan ! hurla-t-elle en entrant dans les vestiaires. Lucy-chan ! »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et vérifia son pou. Lorsque qu'arrivèrent Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Wendy et Jubia, affolé pour leur amie, elle se releva et les rassura qu'elle semblait simplement évanouie.

Laissant les jeunes filles aux côtés de Lucy, elle recula, se sentant soudainement de trop. Pas a sa place.

Puis… Elle écarquilla les yeux et trembla.

« - Ah ! Elle n'a rien de grave tu avais raison Haruka-chan ! remarqua Wendy en se tournant vers elle. Haruka…-chan ? Haruka-chan ! Sa ne va pas ?! Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Interpelais par Wendy, les autres se retournèrent pour découvrir leur amie tremblante comme une feuille, les yeux écarquillais et les mains froissant son doux visage et soudain…

Plic ! Ploc !

Des sanglots insécables la prirent et elle s'évanouit. Pourtant, elle ne pus toucher le sol que Sting la rattrapa. Juste derrière lui arrivaient Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Rog, Gerald et Luxus.

« - Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? demanda alors Gajeel »

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

Lucy se réveilla dans les heures qui suivirent et avoua qu'elle ne se souvenir de rien… De rien sauf une ombre terrifiante lui sautant dessus… !

Erza avait ramené Haruka, qui ne s'était pas réveiller de la journée, dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, elles l'attendirent, mais rien. Elles se résignèrent à partir en pensant qu'elle les rejoindrait dans la journée, son magnifique sourire naïf aux lèvres, mais encore une fois, rien !

Les jours suivirent et son état commença sérieusement à inquiéter le directeur lui-même. La jeune fille dormais depuis maintenant quatre jour entier.

Lorsqu'il vint la voir, il comprit alors toute la vérité. La simple marque sur son poignet droit en disant tant. Et son visage, qui se crispais par moment alors qu'une larme avait tendance a s'échappais de ces yeux fermés, lui expliquais tout.

Lorsque Makarov sortit de la chambre, la petite bande habituelle attendait impatiemment le directeur. Ils étaient sur qu'il pourrait les aider à faire quelque chose.

Mais le visage grave, il déclara alors :

« - Suivez-moi, je crois que quelque explication vous ferons du bien »

Des questions se firent entendre pendant le trajet puis, Fairy Hills étant totalement vide à part eux, ils s'installèrent sur une grande table dans la salle à manger.

« - Vous l'a-t-elle dit ? demanda-t-il. »

Aucune réponse mais il voyait dans leur yeux qu'ils savaient quelque chose, alors…

« - A propos de son amnésie ? précisa-t-il »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

« - A-Amnésie ?! s'écria Lucy. »

Le maitre hocha de la tête puis continua :

« - Vous semblez être au courant pour _ça_ aussi… Alors laissez-moi vous dire une dernière chose, en se moment même, elle a plus que besoin de vous, ses souvenirs refont surface et on décider de la tourmenté, elle aura besoin de votre soutien a ses côtés »

Laissant donc ses lycéens surpris, il partit tranquillement. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. C'était à elle de vouloir en sortir.

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

Lundi, les cours reprenaient et malheureusement, personne ne pourrait être au côté d'Haruka. Pourtant Lucy décida de rester avec elle, après avoir longuement bavardé, ils décidèrent que chacun leur tour, ils veilleraient sur la jeune fille.

Lucy leur sourit, les salua, et remonta discrètement, espèrent que la gardienne de Fairy Hill ne la remarque pas.

« - Salut ! »

Bien sur, aucune réponse. La blondinette referma doucement la porte et s'installa sur la chaise a côté du lit où était profondément endormie Haruka. Elle entama alors la discutions, bien qu'elle parlait toute seule, elle avait le pressentiment que son amie l'entendais.

Pendant se temps là, les cours était barbant mais chacun les suivaient. Lorsque, dans la journée, une explosion retentit dans le bâtiment d'à côté. Et cela venait particulièrement… Du bureau du directeur !

Interpelais, chaque classe sortirent et soudain, ils le virent ! Le directeur Makarov parcourait le ciel, du sang s'écoulant de son crâne, totalement inconscient.

Happy le rattrapa facilement.

« - Grand-père ! hurla alors Natsu.

- Monsieur ! cria Wendy en soignant sa plaie avec Cherrya. Réveillez-vous !

- enfoiré ! enchaina Gray avec Léon en regardant l'homme sur le reste du bâtiment »

Il avait des cheveux d'un gris terne et des d'un bleu sombre. Il portait des vêtements sombres. On pouvait facilement voir sur sa chemise deux dragons s'entrelaçant avec une épée décorée de ronce, immédiatement, Levy le reconnu.

« - Cet… Cet emblème ! C'est le même que celui sur l'épaule d'Haruka-chan ! s'étonna-t-elle »

Les personnes aux courant se tournèrent et observèrent qu'effectivement, c'était exactement le même.

« - Les armoiries de la légendaire famille Ryumiko… murmura Kagura »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre V :**_

« - I-Impossible ! murmura Wendy, abasourdie

- que… Je n'ai rien vu… ! continua Kagura avant de s'écrouler à terre.

- Kagura-chan ! s'écria Milliana a terre elle aussi »

Le seul debout était bien cet homme, sa seule blessure aurait pu être le bout de sa manche droite que Natsu avait réussit à bruler.

L'homme ne souriait toujours pas, il était plutôt blaser.

« - Vous n'être pas drôle… se plaignit-il d'une voix arrogante. Je ne me suis pas amuser du tout ! »

Il jeta alors son regard d'un bleu sombre sur Wendy qui se mise à trembler, immédiatement…

« - Wendy ! hurla Natsu a terre en essayant de se relevais. Fuis ! »

La jeune fille, terroriser, ne pouvais esquissait un seul mouvement alors que cet homme inconnu s'approchais de plus en plus d'elle.

Les personnes encore consciente, particulièrement les dragons Slayers, essayèrent de se relever. Mais rien à faire ! Personne n'avait assez de force pour se relever.

Trop tard, la jeune fille surplomber déjà le sol ! Maintenu en l'air grâce à la main de cet homme, un étrange signe de magie entourant son cou.

Wendy porta ses mains sur l'avant-bras musclé de celui qui la tenait mais rien à faire, alors qu'elle commencer à ne plus pouvoir respirer…

« - SA SUFFIT ! »

Ce cri était tellement puissant que les dragons Slayers eurent soudainement peur d'être devenu sourd !

Un grand sourire fourbe pris possession du visage pale de l'homme, il lâcha Wendy qui fut soudainement rattraper par Lucy.

« - Lu-Lucy ?! s'étonna Erza

- Wendy ?! Tu peux m'entendre ?! Tien bon ! cria celle-ci en ignorant Erza

- la voila… Le festin ! »

Sous la surprise des personnes encore consciente apparu la jeune fille qui avait dormit pendant presque six jour d'affilé, habillé d'une longue toge blanche s'arrêtant a ses chevilles, laissant découvrir ses pieds nu.

N'ayant aucune manche, le tatouage de son bras droit, représentant exactement la même chose que le dessin sur la chemise noir de l'homme, était facilement visible. Entourant poignet gauche on voyait un étrange serpent en train de se mordre la queue.

Les poings serraient comme jamais, la jeune fille était totalement différente d'avant. Ces grands yeux verdâtres n'exprimaient que rage, il ne semblait rester plus aucune trace de la personne qu'elle était il y a quelque jour.

« - Neo ! cria-t-elle enrageait.

- oui ! enchaina-t-il ses propres bras entourant son torse alors qu'il frissonnait et qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres tordu en un sourire fourbe. Je t'attendais chère cousine ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Cette rage… ! Cette rage dans tes yeux ! Cette envie de vengeance ! J'en frissonne de désirs ! Tu l'as enfin retrouvé ! Ta mémoire ! J'ai tellement attendu ! Viens… ! Viens Haruka ! Je veux le refaire ! Je veux te découper en morceau comme je l'ai fait à notre famille !»

Natsu, Gray et Sting écarquillèrent les yeux de rage. Alors c'était cet homme… C'était lui qui avait fait sa et envoyé cette hideuse et dégoutante photo qui représenté une marre de sang et d'innombrable corps dans une immense piece, dont trois qui n'était pas inconnue. Les parents et la petite sœur d'Haruka… !

Et cet homme du nom de Neo, son propre cousin les avaient tous tué sans exception. La jeune fille s'arrêta derrière Lucy et Wendy.

Elle se concentra et étrangement, des cartes apparurent comme par magie autour d'elle.

« - Enfin ! frissonna Neo. Alors tu les as maitrisés ! Tu es donc devenu l'impératrice maudite des arcanes ! »

Elle l'ignora et toucha l'une des cartes. Neo évita facilement une vague d'eau, puis, alors qu'elle venait d'en toucher une autre, des flammes, puis encore une autre, la végétation s'attaqua a lui.

Et ainsi de suite, a chaque fois qu'elle touché une carte différente, un élément différent s'en prenait a Neo en apparaissant soudainement. Petit a petit, Neo peinait a éviter les attaques, mais il ne perdait pas son sourire et n'utilisais toujours pas sa magie.

Et soudain, il le remarqua. Son sourire s'agrandit puis il le perdit et grogna.

« - C'est donc déjà fini… soupira-t-il tristement»

Il disparu soudainement. Haruka avait fermé les yeux, et lentement, récitais des paroles incompréhensible, mais toujours les mêmes, pour chaque carte différente. Une incantation ! Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se sentit alors projetait violement dans les aires, elle cracha une grosse quantité de sang et alors qu'elle allait atterrirent vers les deux dragons jumeaux, Neo disparu et réapparu derrière elle et lui infligea un dur coup de pied dans le dos.

Cette fois-ci, elle voltigea jusqu'à Grey et Jubia, passant par-dessus Wendy et Lucy en pleure de voir leur amie subir ça et de ne pouvoir rien faire, après tout, Lucy avait vidée presque toute sa magie pour protéger Haruka lorsqu'elles s'étaient faites attaqué et que celle-ci dormais encore, Neo recommença et envoya définitivement la jeune fille atterrir aux côtés de Natsu.

A demi-consciente, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Natsu. La rage se lisais dans ces yeux aussi, mais quelque chose d'autre…

Quelque chose qui brulait son cœur d'une flamme ardente comme ses pouvoirs. Lentement, alors qu'Haruka allait sombrer dans le noir, son bras gauche se tordit soudainement, elle hurla de douleur !

Mais pourtant… personne ! Il n'y avait personne qui avait fait sa, même Neo semblait surpris ! Et lorsqu'il vu le tatouage de serpent qui enroulait son poignet gauche il écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

« - Je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! rit-il en se tordant alors que Natsu le fusillais du regard. Tu as fait _ça_ ?! Toi ! L'héritière de la légendaire famille Ryumiko ! Tu as vendu ta vie aux dieux ! »

Il rit de nouveau alors que sa dernière phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de chacun. « Vendu sa vie aux dieux » ?! Que…De quoi parlait-il ?!

« - Gnn… ! Alors… Je ne m'étais pas tromper ?! articula difficilement Makarov en rouvrant les yeux.

- Monsieur le directeur ! s'étonnèrent les deux jeunes filles inquiètes.

- Shikyo… continua difficilement le directeur de « Fiore »

- Shikyo ?! s'exclama Lucy. Mais… mais… !

- qu'es-ce que c'est Lucy-chan ? s'inquiéta Wendy.

- Shikyo, autrement dis, la mort, c'est une cérémonie que fessait les très anciens nobles pour assouvir leur désirs en appelant les dieux, il a était dit que les dieux n'y on jamais répondu mais qu'un jour, un homme avide de vengeance les appela, et les dieux lui répondirent ! Un pacte fut alors fait entre eux, l'homme leur a offert sa vie et son âme, il n'aura jamais le repos, et tout cela simplement pour devenir fort et accomplir sa vengeance… Et ce pacte était inscrit par un serpent se mordant la queue…»

Wendy regarda longuement Lucy alors que les informations s'installaient dans son cerveau. Elle jeta un regard un poignet gauche d'Haruka et écarquilla les yeux.

« - Mais… mais alors ! hurla-t-elle affolé. Ha…Haruka-chan l'a fait ! »

Lucy et le directeur hochèrent de la tête. Lentement, une ombre entoura le corps de la jeune fille. Natsu écarquilla les yeux et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, et ce qu'il avait compris, s'approcha d'elle.

« - Ha-Haruka… ! souffla-t-il difficilement »

Plic ! Ploc !

Natsu écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur le crâne d'Haruka. Celle-ci regarda le dragon slayer de feu, les yeux embrumer de larme.

« - Je te vengerais, expliqua-t-il. Alors… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, puis la termina :

« -… NE MEUR PAS ! »

Son cri résonna dans leurs têtes. La jeune lycéenne à la chevelure d'ébène entrelaça difficilement ses doigts de sa main droite dans ceux de Natsu.

Ses yeux, emplis de rage et de haine il y a quelque seconde a peine, était dès a présent emplis d'une tristesse et d'une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais vu. A son tour, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Haruka, gardant son autre main sur le crâne de la jeune fille.

« - Je… Compte sur toi… Natsu… ! »

Et elle ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant partir dans le sommeille. Natsu, grâce à la force de ses sentiments se releva. Il lança immédiatement un coup d'œil aux dragons jumeaux qui s'était eux aussi relevais.

« - On va s'en occupé ! déclarèrent les deux »

Natsu hocha de la tête, Léon et Gray se levèrent à leur tour.

« - Nous… On va essayer de s'occuper des blessés ! »

Wendy hocha de la tête et se joint à eux. Et sans que personne ne le remarque, Natsu réussit, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce combat tout a l'heure, a frappé violemment Neo au visage.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Natsu et Neo se cribler de coup de poing, Rog et Sting avait alors activait leur Dragon Force et essayais d'empêcher cette étrange masse de ténèbres d'emporter la jeune fille.

Natsu se pris violement le mur alors que Neo atterrissait violement aussi mais au sol. Ils se relevèrent rapidement puis recommencèrent leur salve de coup.

Natsu envoyais a terre, puis Neo, puis de nouveau Natsu, puis Neo… Ils semblaient égalité quand soudain, Neo montra un minuscule signe de faiblesse et de son puissant…

« - Hurlement du Dragon de Feu ! »

Neo se pris sont attaque de plein fouet et voltigea jusqu'à l'entré du lycée « Fiore ». Natsu, épuisé, repris lentement son souffle, près a de nouveau contre-attaqué.

Neo essaya de se relevais, mais retomba. Lentement sa vision se brouilla et…

« - Adieu… Notre lignée s'éteindra…a…tout…jamais… »

Immédiatement lorsque Neo eu définitivement fermé les yeux pour sombrer a tout jamais, Natsu se tourna vers Haruka. Sous le regard choqué et désespérer de ses compagnons, Sting et Rog gisait au loin, et la brume de ténèbres avait définitivement avalé son amie.

« - HARUKA ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces

- Adieu, mes amis, termina la petite voix d'Haruka »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epilogue :**_

Son grand sourire si pur ne pouvait égaler celui de personne. Sa naïveté était parfois à rire. Ses grands yeux d'un vert pur fessait penser a un jardin de plante verte. Sa longue chevelure noir tel l'encre, elle, fessait penser a l'enfer alors qu'elle avait l'air de venir du Paradis.

Mais, dans cet immense tableau d'un blanc immaculé se trouvais une si grosse tâche, d'un noir profond, qui, petit-à-petit, englobé cet être.

Fiore. C'est ainsi qu'était nommée l'internat privé qui se situé a Magnolia, où il n'était pas rare de voir les jeunes étudiants se battre entre eux.

Mais comme si le hasard avait décidé de bien faire les choses, cette simple fillette arriva. Emporté par la vague de ses souvenirs, le tableau devint noir et la vengeance la fit alors disparaitre.

« - Adieu, mes amis, avait-elle terminais de sa petit voix »

Sa phrase, tirée d'un film qu'elle avait regardé il y avait a peine un mois a son entré a Fiore, termina alors sa lignée.

_**OoO OoO OoO**_

Natsu ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre. Trois ans s'était à présent écoulé, bien que personne n'en veuille aux dragons jumeaux, la mort de leur amie était quelque chose qui avait marqué tout le monde. Tous était diplômé, et aujourd'hui, tous avait décidé de se réunir au lycée Fiore.

Lycée qui les avait accueillit pendant trois années consécutives.

« - Lu-chan ! Erza-chan ! Jubia-chan ! cria Levy »

Les trois interpelais se retournèrent, et elles s'enlacèrent toutes les trois. Puis arriva Yukino, la famille Strauss, Luxus et puis Gerald qui était finalement marié à Erza ! Ensuite, il y eu Milliana, Kagura, Wendy, puis Gray et Léon, le directeur Makarov, Cherry et Cherrya. Et pour terminais, il y eu les deux dragons jumeaux.

« - Vous pensez que Natsu va venir ? demanda tristement Lucy, inquiète.

- L'allumette ? enchaina Gray. Bah, on verra »

Gray haussa des épaules et ils continuèrent à parler sur le même sujet. Quand, soudain, un bruit de pas presser se fit entendre.

Et d'un coup, apparu Natsu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une alliance a l'annuaire gauche. Lorsque Lucy vu cela, elle entra dans une rage noire.

« - Natsu ! hurla-t-elle en le surprenant. Tu… Tu… »

Elle ne trouvait soudainement plus les mots. Elle devrait être heureuse que Natsu aille remonter sa peine mais le fait de voir qu'il s'était marié avec quelqu'un la surprenait. Elle se rappelait lorsqu'il était venu la voir, à peine quelque jour après la mort d'Haruka et l'avait surprise lorsqu'il avait déclarais, en larme, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Haruka.

« - et… Haruka ? fit-elle simplement, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix »

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait s'attendre, bien qu'il aille passé son deuil, il rit. Et soudain…

« - Natsu-chin ! Te voila ! »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, cette voix… Ils la connaissaient si bien. Et sous le choc de tout le monde a part Natsu apparu celle qu'ils avaient perdue il y a maintenant trois ans.

Une longue chevelure noir tel l'ébène parcourait son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, ses grands yeux verts respiraient la joie, elle habillais d'une simple robe blanche et portait une paire de claquette en bois à la lanière rouge.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Natsu et l'embrassa langoureusement, et c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent qu'elle aussi porter une alliance a son annuaire gauche.

« - Ah ! Les amis ! s'exclama-t-elle en tenant maintenant la main de Natsu »

Tous avait au moins la larme aux yeux et dans un parfaite accord…

« - Bon retour ! Haruka ! »

Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Personne, pas même la concerné avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais une chose était sur…

« - A partir de maintenant… Je m'appelle Haruka Dragneel ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! rit-elle »


	7. Réponse au rewiews

Miss Uchiwa - Merci énormément pour ta rewiew *^* je suis contente que cette histoire t'aille plus, pour le moment, il est vrai que j'ai quelque histoire d'écrite mais pas encore à poster ^^

Mais, peut-être serait-il interressant d'écrire le passé d'Haruka ? Qu'en pense-tu ?

Encore une fois merci :3

Bisous :3

- Pour la suite je vais donc y réfléchir ^^ et, pour les autres histoires, elles ont toutes un OC x)

Voila 3 de nouveau merci pour ta rewiew 3


End file.
